Taking Back His
by BreathtakinglyMundane
Summary: Fitz must've had a bit more to say after the reveal of Mellie cheating on him with Andrew. Here is that little bit more. MELLITZ one shot (It really earns the M)


Fitz was beyond furious with his wife and Andrew. _How could they do this to me?_ Above the anger and the 'sense of betrayal' his pride was stung. He'd always considered himself a great lover but Mellie's infidelity had him doubting himself.

Not only had she insisted she was no longer a sexual person, she'd chosen Andrew over him. What exactly did Andrew have that he didn't? He was more handsome, more powerful, richer… goddamn it!

As he stood alone in their room, Mellie and Olivia having just left, there was only one thing on his mind. _This isn't over._

So they'd gotten through the interview in one piece. The kids had behaved. The questions were _easy_. They knew the drill so they were okay. All through it though, he could feel the hum of the anger in his veins; simmering just below the surface.

His eyes remained trained on Mellie even as she was tucking Teddy in, through to them bidding Karen and Jerry a goodnight. He was hyperaware of her presence at every moment.

Mellie could almost feel the tension coming off him in waves. They'd put on a good show for the kids and the country but she knew it was far from over between them, and she was right.

Fitz watched Mellie slowly sit down on the edge of the bed, her hands splayed flat seemingly bracing her for what was to come. She watched him approach with what could only be described as uneasiness.

"Fitz I really don't know_" she began only to be silenced when he suddenly lunged forward and his hands settled on her knees. He searched her eyes deeply as his hands tightened a bit on her flesh.

Mellie was scared. She felt her heart racing but she just couldn't look away from him. She knew he wouldn't really hurt her, he'd never hurt a woman but he was so angry she could feel it on her skin… through his hands, see it in his eyes.

He liked her like this; confused, wondering what he would do next, unguarded. After a few more moments he inched his face even closer towards her. She drew her head back a bit and he was momentarily distracted by the play of bones in her neck.

"Fitz I_I_I…" she stammered as she began to tremble; her arms shaking with the effort of continuing to keep her upright. She could see the rhythmic tick of him clenching and unclenching his jaw.

He chuckled lowly when he moved closer again and Mellie moved back again, her arms bending slightly. He kissed her then. A light and gentle press of his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, startled by his action, and she held his gaze.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he withdrew. She couldn't understand what was happening. He didn't answer her and just pressed his lips against the column of her neck. He pressed his lips slowly down her chest until he reached her stomach.

His hands began their slow journey up her thighs pushing her dress up as they went. He maintained searing eye contact with her as her chest rose and fell faster and faster as his hands got higher.

When he eventually had her dress up around her thighs he moved up towards her centre as he settled on his knees. He broke eye contact to concentrate on slowly drawing her red lacy barely there panties down her legs.

She was both transfixed by Fitz; her breath caught in her throat, and confused by what was going on. This was not at all how she imagined this going but she was certainly not complaining.

He nipped the inner skin of her thighs on his way back up once he got her panties off. He placed her legs on his shoulders and gripped the warm flesh of her ass.

Just as he was about to dive in for his first taste he said, "You're mine." He licked a line straight up through her centre. "You always will be," he finished before returning to her lips.

He slowly reacquainted himself with the most intimate part of his wife. He'd forgotten just how good she tasted, he hadn't done this in the longest time. He usually skipped the foreplay simply needing the release she could give him whenever he climbed on top of her.

That's another thing that bothered him. It wasn't like they never had sex anymore. He would occasionally initiate sex whenever he felt the need. They were _married _after all. He was going to wipe the very memory of Andrew from her mind if it was the last thing he did he thought as he intensified the stroke of his tongue along her lips.

Her breath was still light but was getting shakier as he pushed her closer to her climax. Her hands remained by her sides; she needed the support to keep her up.

"God Fitz please!" she started. "Please don't stop," she begged as he drove his tongue into her folds. Her head lolled back and her eyes slipped closed as she fully gave in to the pleasure he was giving her.

He wrapped his arms around her trembling thighs and his hands found her folds spreading her open for him. He pressed his face closer into her, his nose brushing up against her clit as his tongue went deeper into her. Her moans and sighs became louder as she rose higher and higher. She could feel the edge of her peak just beyond her reach.

"Yes baby, right there!" she cried out as his teeth grazed her clit, a thin film of sweat coating her skin. Her nails dug into the bed. "I'm so close," she breathed out.

"Ah, ah, ah," he loved the sounds she made. God! This plan of his could end up backfiring a bit on him; he was reminding himself of all the things he loved about being intimate with her.

"Fitz!" she screamed as she came with a shudder just as he sucked her bud into his mouth and licked it. One of her hands left the bed to run through his hair as he lapped up her juices.

When the trembling in her body finally slowed to a stop he swiftly stood back up bringing her up with him. He placed a demanding kiss on her lips, plundering her mouth with all the hurt, anger, betrayal and desire he had.

They quickly undressed each other as the kiss continued; he removed the pins from her hair allowing himself to quickly run his hands through her silky tresses.

When they were both gloriously naked Fitz grabbed Mellie by the thighs hoisting her up and throwing her back onto the bed. She was surprised by the movement and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Fitz slowly climbed onto the bed with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

He liked her like this; hair splayed against the pillows, skin tinged pink, lips parted as she waited for his next move; his. Submissive.

He ran his hands up her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her chest; gently stroking and kneading the sides of her breasts. He hovered over her, re-establishing the devouring eye contact. He captured her lips in a forceful almost bruising kiss and the whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember a damn thing about him."

She could only look at him, not sure whether she should be scared or turned on. Her body won out as desire flooded through her; heat rushing through her veins and wetness pooling between her legs again.

She'd never seen Fitz like this before. Of course they'd had angry sex before but never jealous sex. He'd tight marked her when they were in law school always scaring off any guy he even thought might be having ideas about her.

Her arms rose to his sides and she stroked him as he focused on her breasts. They subconsciously ground against each other. His hands reached back to cover hers, never leaving the breast he was sucking and lightly biting, and raised them above her head.

"I need you in me," she almost whined whilst she tried to free her hands from his grasp needing to feel him. He was only too happy to oblige. He let go of her hands with the warning, "do not move them." Mellie couldn't explain what it was about him tonight but she obeyed whatever he said leaving her hands above her head.

Fitz positioned himself between her legs, using one hand to guide himself into her moist centre. "Ah Mels, baby you're so wet… so tight," he almost growled out as she crossed her feet just below his ass.

He immediately brought his hands up to hold her arms down with his grip on her wrists. "I'm not going to touch you…" he promised. "I'm gonna make you cum with just my dick," he continued, "and I won't stop until you cum for me." She wasn't sure if it was a promise or a threat anymore.

She took deep breaths as he started off with slow deep thrusts. He gradually picked up speed until he was slamming into her as she moaned continually. Their tongues fought for dominance until the need for air won out. His face remained over hers, their lips occasionally brushing.

"Fitz! Damn it!" she cried out and threw her head back deeper onto the pillows as her chest pressed firmer against his. He was mesmerised by a bead of sweat that was running down the column of her neck. Her skin was glistening and he had the sudden urge to devour all of her. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust in particularly hard, the meeting of their skin sounding like a slap. She immediately arched her back and hissed.

He enjoyed her reaction and continued the almost punishing thrusts. He punctuated each thrust with a word, "are… you… ever… going… to… fuck… him… again?" as she accompanied each thrust with an expletive.

"No Fitz no," she sounded like she was on the verge of tears but he knew she could take some more.

"Will you **ever**… give **my**… **pussy**… away again?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. "NO!" she screamed. He slipped his hands into hers and interlaced their fingers; she gripped him tightly as he switched over to faster thrusts.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" he asked her. Her eyes had slipped closed as his thrusts pushed her higher up the bed. She moaned in response.

He slipped his hands down to her hips and up around her thighs opening her legs wider for him.

"Cum for me Mels," he whispered against her skin. Her hands were on his shoulders but as soon as he ground himself against her clit she bucked up against him, dragged her nails deeply down his back, drawing blood and came with a scream of his name.

He continued to thrust into her seeking his own release until she breathed into his ear, "you're mine Fitz… cum for me," as she grabbed his ass, her nails digging deep into the flesh.

He came with her name on his lips and shuddered hard with his release. He slumped onto her; spent for a few moments until he rolled them over after he carefully pulled out of her.

He brought the covers around them and kissed her sweetly. She sighed against him as her hand played with his slick chest hair.

"Maybe I should have cheated sooner," she said. When she got no reply, she looked up at him. "Too soon?" she asked from the look on his face barely able to contain a grin at his juvenile jealousy.

"I love you," he said seriously. She searched his eyes for a moment after he said that.

"I love you too," she replied then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. They turned off their bedside lights and snuggled together again. It was a new beginning for them.


End file.
